Match-Make
by AHvY1920
Summary: Mirajane has always loved playing cupid. The Fairy Tail ladies have had enough of Mira's 'meddling', so they decided to have a little match-making of their own. – My first fanfic * *. Don't know if genres or rating is right.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic, from all the Fairy Tail fanfics I've read Mira is always the match maker, so I thought why not make a story like this. I don't know if this topic's already taken but I hope you'll like it. Please give a review after reading, then I'll see if I'll continue this story *^_^*.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a regular day at Fairy Tail. Our favorite bar maid was working as usual. The doors then opened revealing Fairy Tail's own celestial wizard.

"Good morning Lucy" Mira said sweetly.

"Morning to you too, Mira" the blonde replied "I'll have the usual"

The take-over mage brought her a strawberry milk shake.

"So, where's Natsu" the white-haired beauty asked the blonde

"Don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Well because you two are always together so... I was just wondering..." she trailed off

"Wondering what?" Lucy asked, which she quickly regretted

"If you two are a couple" the former demon said with eyes sparkling and a wide smile

"Eh!?" is what Lucy could only say, her cheeks slightly tainted with a blush

"Mira stop pestering Lucy. It's none of your business whether they're dating or not" Erza who was eating a cake while listening to their conversation said

"But I just thought that they would make a wonderful couple" Mira said, brimming with innocence "I mean they even sleep in the same bed"

"NO, we don't!" the red-faced blonde practically yelled "He keeps on barging in without permission and he's the one who wants to sleep over. By day break I find him in my bed". The even more red-faced blonde tried to explain.

"It's nice that you two get along" the scarlet-haired said with a chuckle

"What about you Erza?" Lucy said trying to change the topic about her

"That's right weren't you interested in Jellal?" Mira once again had sparles in her eyes.

Erza tried not to blush but in her attempt to do so tensed up which made the other two smirk. Her silence was their answer.

Mira then started talking about how wonderful that the two girls with her were in love. She talked about how the two couples would go on dates, how the guys would propose, their weddings... She could've talked until the part where they were old and with grandchildren. Fortunately for the two girls Mira's attention was taken by a customer. Erza and Lucy walked away from the bar towards a table where Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy and Charle were seated.

* * *

"What were you talking about with Mira?" the said mage's sister asked

"Yeah, she seemed really excited" Levy added

"What else?" an exhausted Lucy said as she sat on one of the empty seats

"The only thing that makes her that excited" Erza said as she plopped down next to Lucy

"Match-making?" Juvia said

"Mira-san has always liked romance, right Charle?" Wendy asked the white exceed on her lap

"Yes she does, but there is such a thing as 'too much is no good'" Charle said calmly

"Your right about that" they all sighed

"Mira can be too much. One time she tried getting Gajeel and me in one of her 'a date by coincidence plan'" Levy shook her head at the memory.

"One time Mira-san said yes for Juvia when Lyon-sama asked her to go out with him" Juvia sweat dropped at the thought

"Sorry about her" Lisanna said apologetically "As her sister, I feel somewhat responsible"

"It's not your fault Lisanna" Lucy reassured the youngest take-over mage

"Yeah, it's not like Mira match-makes because she doesn't have a love life of her own" Erza stated

A few seconds after the re-equip mage said those an idea popped in her head, and a sly grin formed on her face. The other girls wondered what she was thinking.

"Hey I got an idea" Erza whispered. Everyone at the table leaned close to hear. "What if we give the match-make demon a taste of her own medicine" the sly grin on her face growing wider.

Soon all the girls present had a smile that rivaled hers, except Wendy.

"I don't know about that" the sky maiden shrugged

"Oh come on Wendy" Lucy, already trying to formulate a plan, said "Don't you want Mira to be happy?"

Pleading eyes landed on the young dragon slayer. Being not very good at handling pressure Wendy agreed.

"Alright" Erza said "Since we can't talk about this now, let's all meet up tomorrow. How about your place Lucy?"

"I'm fine with that, but Natsu will probably be there"

"I'll handle him" Erza declared "And also we must keep this a secret, got that?"

"Yes!" everyone said in unison

"Good, see you tomorrow" And with that the Fairy Tail ladies started their little plan

* * *

**Finish with the first chapter. Thanks a lot for taking time in reading; I'm sorry if there are any mistakes with my English. I hope you enjoyed it and if you want the second chapter please write a review and I'll see if I'll continue**

**(abby1920) *^_^***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I want to thank all the people who read and gave reviews on the first chapter. I'm not too confident with myself so I decided to base whether or not to post the second chapter on the reviews given on the first. Anyway this is the second chapter, sorry it took awhile like I said this is my first fanfic and I'm not that confident. Please enjoy *^_^*.**

**Chapter 2:**

_Recap:_

_Erza, Lucy, and several other Fairy Tail girls, have had enough of Mirajane's match-making so they decided to do a little match-making of their own. They decided to meet at Lucy's and discussing on how to put their plan into motion._

* * *

The next day...

Levy was walking to Lucy's for their girl meeting when she spotted Juvia with Lisanna looking a little lost.

"Hey guys!" the solid script mage waved at them

"Good morning, Levy" the two greeted

"Um, Levy? I don't suppose you know where the meeting will be?" Lisanna asked

The petite bluenette looked at them a little confuse. "Don't you remember? Erza said to meet at Lu-chan's place"

"Well you see Juvia and Lisanna has never been to Lucy's before" the water mage answered

"Why didn't you say so" Levy said with a smile "C'mon it's this way"

* * *

Levy led the way to their meeting place. When they were a few feet away, they heard the sound of a frightened dragon slayer-Natsu.

"Come on! Erza, Lucy at least tell me why you guys want me to leave!" the pink haired boy yelled as Erza tossed or kicked him out the window and on the hard pavement outside

"For the last time it's none of your business" Lucy said, clearly annoyed

"Then why does Wendy get to stay" he whined, pointing an accusing at the little girl

"Because she can!" Erza yelled at him, getting ready to strike him again this time with her sword. Obviously scared Natsu ran as fast as he can towards the guild. He didn't notice the three girls standing there as he passed.

"E-erza-san that was a bit too much" Wendy said trying to calm her frightened self

"Erza is really s-scary" Juvia gulped

"Y-yeah" the other two agreed

"Guys!" Lucy greeted "You're here!". She opened the door and welcomed her three new guest

"Sorry we're late" they said in unison

"Me and Juvia have never been here before" Lisanna said

"It was lucky that I ran into them on my way here" Levy added

" I apologize" Erza said " I was the one who picked the meeting place, I didn't even consider that some of you didn't know. Please punch me as hard as you like"

"Erza, Juvia and Lisanna are not mad" Juvia and the rest sweat dropped, for this was a typical Erza line

"I don't mean to interrupt" a small white exceed said "But don't you think we should get rid of 'that' before we start"

Everyone turned their attention to where Charle pointed. At the window sat a blue feline eating a fish.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Happy asked innocently

"It doesn't concern you Happy" Lucy sighed, another troublesome idiot, "Why don't you run along to where Natsu is right now"

"Happy I think you should do as Lucy says and leave" Wendy said worriedly as she gestured at her right. Happy noticed Erza, with an irritated look, moving closer towards him. With an "Aye!" he hurriedly turned around and scrammed much like the way Natsu did earlier.

"Now we can start" Charle said

"Good thing Charle noticed Happy there" Juvia said

"So, now we have the place to ourselves. Tell me what you guys have in mind about a plan" Erza said, sitting down.

"I'll go get some tea" the hostess said as she disappeared into the kitchen while the other girls made themselves comfortable.

* * *

Meanwhile at the guild, Mira was at her usual spot doing her usual activities, until Gray walked up to her.

"Hey Mira where are Juvia and the other girls?" the ice mage asked

* * *

**I'll end this chapter here. I'll also post the third chapter as soon as I can. I already typed most of the story in my computer's memory. Like I said I don't know if this story's good enough so anyways thanks for reading and please leave a review. **

**(abby1920) *^_^***


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank a lot for the reviews, I'm glad that you guys like this story. Anyway this is the third chapter, enjoy *^_^***

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Recap:_

_The girls were about to start their meeting. _

_Meanwhile at the guild, Gray asked Mira if she knew where Juvia and the other girls were._

* * *

" I don't know" she said noticing he was right. It was strange, usually Erza would be ordering her third slice of cake, Juvia would be somewhere near by stalking Gray, Lisanna would be talking to Wendy and Charle and Levy would be reading a book with Lucy. But none of the girls mentioned were there. The doors suddenly burst open and a beaten up Natsu entered the guild hall making his way toward the bar.

"What happened to you fire brain?" Gray asked amused as the fire mage sat down next to him

"Erza beat me up" he mumbled

"That's not surprising but why so early in the morning?" Gray chuckled

"Shut it popsicle" Natsu snarled. He was about to hit the shirtless fool, but Mira interrupted him.

"Why did Erza beat you up?" she asked. Of course Erza beats Natsu and Gray whenever they get on her nerves but it was still early in the day for that and that just made Mira curious

" Well as was at Lucy's like usual" he started

**Flash Back... **

Lucy woke up and found a sleeping pink haired dragon slayer besides her. She woke him up and told him to leave before she finishes her bath. And like the usual routine he didn't listen.

"Natsu, I told you to get out" Lucy said when she got out

"Why? Let's go to the guild together" and showed his trade mark grin

"But I'm not going there now" she placed her hand on her forehead

"Huh? But why?"

"I'm busy!"

"Lucy's in a bad mood" Happy said

Lucy was about to say something else when the door was forced open-thankfully it didn't break. Then came in three figures. A red-headed knight, a bluenette slayer, and a white feline entered the room.

"Natsu" Erza said firmly "Get out!"

Lucy smiled, since back up had arrived, Erza would defiantly get Natsu to leave. Natsu on the other hand was obviously scared even so he acted like he wasn't- he will never learn will he.

"Why should I ?" he said, knees shaking "And why are you guys here?"

Erza doesn't have much patience so she grab him by the collar and tossed or kicked him out the window.

**End of Flash Back...**

"That's what happened" he ended. Gray was trying his hardest to suppress his laughter

With a curious look Mira asked "So Erza and Wendy are at Lucy's?"

"Weren't you listening?" Gray asked still trying to control his laughter

"Yes I was, but I was just wondering what they're doing there"

"Beats me" Natsu said

Mira noticed Jet, Droy, and Gajeel passing by.

"Oh guys" she called. All three boys stopped and looked at her. "Do you happen to know where Levy, Juvia and Lisanna are?"

"I don't know about the others but Levy said yesterday that she had something to do today" Jet answered

"Juvia and animal girl left about an hour ago" Gajeel said " I saw them leaving outside when I got here" he added

Mira thanked them and with that the three made their exit.

"Hmm..." Mira said

"What's wrong Mira?" Natsu asked

"Oh nothing really" she answered "It's just..." the two boys waited for her to finish her sentence

"It's just I have a strange feel—"

_CRASH!_

A blue cat shot through the door and crash landed on Gray and Natsu.

"Happy, Natsu, Gray, are you guys alright?" a concerned Mira asked

"Yeah we're fine" Gray answered rubbing his head

"Hey! Mira can you get us another round of beer?" Macao yelled

"Be right there" Mira said "I'll be leaving you guys now, okay" with that Mira left them and went to get Macao's order

"What did you do that for Happy?" Natsu asked getting up

"Sorry Natsu" Happy answered "Erza didn't want me there"

"You should've left with me then"

"I wanted to know what they're going to do. I planned to hide and spy on them" the cat said sitting on the counter.

"Spying on girls isn't a good thing to do" Gray said

"Your one to talk" Natsu retorted "How about the time you stalked Lucy?"

"That and this are two separate matters!"

" How so?"

"It just is!"

The two rivals/friends started bickering while Happy continued

"I got even more curious when Levy, Juvia and Lisanna showed up" the loud-mouth cat said "They also said something about a meeting". This caught the boys' attention.

"Huh?!" both said at the same time as the directed their eyes on the blue cat

Curious at what Happy had said they stopped their quarrel and asked the cat what else he knew. Unfortunately the exceed was all out of information.

As the two idiots and cat continue to wonder what the ladies are up to. Let's go back to the very scene the three are wondering about.

* * *

**And with that I'll end this chapter. My only problem is that dividing the story into chapters. So anyway thanks for reading, please look forward to the next chapter. **

**(abby1920) *^_^***


	4. Chapter 4

**This is chapter four, thanks for all the reviews. I'll be updating this every day, my sister already read this story, she said it was good, though I don't quite agree with her. I had to re-re-edited the chapters a bunch of time, anyway enjoy the fourth chapter and please leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

_Recap:_

_Happy crash landed on Gray and Natsu. The cat also told them about his little 'discovery'. They tried getting more information out of the cat but he was all out. As the three wonder what the girls are doing, the ladies were about to start their meeting._

* * *

"Alright!" Erza exclaimed "Now we don't have anyone else bothering us, let's get started, shall we?"

The girls were all seated in a circular table and Erza as usual was acting all superior, you could say she's the boss. The hostess had prepared tea and cake for everyone.

"Now" Erza continued, getting a slice of cake "Would anyone like to start or do I have to start?". Levy raised her hand. "Yes Levy?", a very strict boss indeed.

"Before we think of any plans to match Mira up, who do you think we should pair her with?" the bookworm asked

"Good point" Lucy said "Hmm... how about Warren?" the blonde suggested

"Or Max?" Levy added

The girls kept throwing names around. They named guys from the guild, from town, from other guild, etc. They kept on arguing on who would be the right for their 'victim'. After five minutes into the meeting almost everyone was shouting, each trying to get their opinions heard.

"WAIT!" Charle suddenly shouted making everyone shut up and looked at her. She was now standing on the center of the table "This isn't getting us anywhere" the white cat added

"She's right" Lisanna said "Why don't we think what kind of guy Mira-nee likes and start from there?"

Everyone agreed. As they continue to think, nothing came.

"Well Mira always talk about lots of things...but she never talks about what her type is" Lucy stated after a few minutes of silence

"That's right" Levy said "Mira never rarely talks about her love life" the solid script mage added

"She's always so mother-like that she always thinks of others before her own" Wendy said

Erza let a small smile spread on her lips "Come now girls, let's continue with our meeting" the re-equip mage said

They continued to discuss and after another five minutes or so, the water mage made a big smile that caught the others' attention.

"Juvia thinks she's got it" the water mage said

"Well what is it?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"Juvia thinks she knows who's a match for Mirajane" the bluenette said smile growing wider

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's short. I'll try my best sorting the chapters' right. I'll also try and update this sooner, school's gonna start again next week so I'll only be able to update once a week or so. Anyways thanks for reading and please look forward to the next chapter**

**(abby1920) *^_^***


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the fifth chapter. I'm glad you guys like it, anyway enjoy and please leave a review. **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

_Recap:_

_The girls were discussing who would be the lucky guy they'll pair up with Mira. Their discussion didn't start off very well. Until Juvia spoke up and she may have their guy._

* * *

Back at the guild, Natsu was bored to no end. Gray was still wondering what Happy told them. By now the story of the girls' meeting has reached most of male members of the guild. While almost all left it be, others, mainly Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, and Happy were very curious on what the girls were up to.

"Maybe they're planning of taking over the guild" Happy said while eating a fish. The three boys imagined all of them beaten under a pile of other guys while the girls were standing victorious, on top of the pile stood Titania. They quickly shook the thought away.

"Nah" Natsu said "They wouldn't do something like that ...would they?" he gulped, voice filled with uncertainty as he said the last part

"Yeah, Happy they would never do anything remotely like that" Gray tried to convince himself more than Happy

"Or maybe they're thinking of making a new guild of their own?" Happy said

"No way. Fairy Tail's like they're family" Natsu said

"But still" Gajeel finally said something "Don't you find it a little suspicious? Out of the blue they decided to have this 'meeting'"

"You actually make sense" Natsu said with a hint of an insult in his voice but Gajeel chose to ignore it.

"But wait, if they're having a meeting why aren't all female members there?" Gray asked as he looked around

Mira was the only female they could see. Alzack and Bisca went on a vacation with their daughter. Cana took a mission with Laki. Evergreen's either not here yet or she's with the Raijin Tribe, but Freed and Bickslow 's here so that can't be it.

"Maybe Evergreen was late for their meeting?" Happy suggested

"Or she's fulfilling an assignment for them" Pantherlily, showed out of thin air, said

"Oh, hey Lily!" Natsu greeted

"And where have you been all this time?" Gajeel asked

"When I heard about this 'meeting' thing t decided to do a little investigating" the black exceed said "I saw Evergreen sneaking around outside awhile ago"

The guys listen intently, curious at the new information Lily brought.

"But when I lost her I decided to go to Lucy's, and see what I could get there. The one's I saw were Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna—"

"Now that you mention it" Gray interrupted "I saw all seven of them sitting at a table yesterday and it seemed like they were discussing something. Not the usual gossip though because they were whispering and stuff"

"Is that so?" Gajeel said

"As I was saying" Lily started again " I wasn't able to see what they were doing but I did hear a little bit of their conversation" the black cat paused

"Well? What is it?" Natsu said very curious at what the exceed had found out

"I heard them say several names, all of which were guys and it seems that the names aren't just from the guild". The boys' eyes grew wide. All with the same question in mind; Just what are the girls up to?

"Well what else?" Gray asked

"Unfortunately, they suddenly went quiet. I was afraid that they found out I was there so I hurriedly flew away" Lily finished. The table went silent; all they could hear was the usual noisy guild around them.

"One thing bothers me though" Gray broke the silence

"What is it?" Natsu asked

"If all the girls are doing something, elsewhere then why is Mirajane here?" the ice mage said

"She's here to run the bar of course" Natsu said. Gray face palmed

"I know that moron" Gray can't believe how empty his brain is. Before Natsu could do anything about Gray's remark, Gajeel answered Gray's question.

"Maybe she's here to lower suspicion" Gajeel said

"What?" Natsu asked, it was Gajeel's turn to slap his forehead

"Think about it squinty" Gray said getting annoyed at how slow he is "If all the females weren't here don't you think that calls for suspicion?"

"So your saying that Mira's in with them, droopy eyes?" Natsu said a little below a shout

"Finally he gets it" Gajeel said

"Well it's your fault if you think Mira's part of it why didn't you say so?" Natsu said a little too loud

Speak of the devil and he will appear or in this case, she-devil.

"Did you guys call me?" Mira asked behind them, startling the guys

"No, we didn't" Gray said while Gajeel banged Natsu's head on the table. If the clueless-loud-mouth pink haired dragon slayer were to cause a slip up who knows what will happen to them.

"WHAT?! Did you do that for?!" Natsu yelled then punched Gajeel sending him flying

"Cool it fire breath!" Gray said as he hit Natsu with his magic. Soon all three boys were fighting dragging anybody else in the brawl.

Mira just kept on smiling while Happy and Lily sighed. As Mira walked toward the bar avoiding the flying furniture. She couldn't help but wonder where the other female members were.

Meanwhile outside the seven figures were making their way towards the guild.

* * *

**That concludes chapter five. The romance part is probably gonna take awhile, looking at it now it seems pretty long, it looks much shorter on paper though. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**(abby1920) *^_^***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I'm really happy that you like the story. I don't know how many chapters it's gonna take but I'll try my best. Anyway thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, this is chapter six please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_Recap:_

_Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu are really suspicious about the girls' so called 'meeting'. Though while discussing on what it could be about, Mira interrupted their own meeting. In order not to attract suspicion themselves, they started a fight. While they were busy with the fighting, seven figures were making their way towards the guild._

* * *

"It sounds like they're having a brawl inside"

"It doesn't matter. Just remember what to do"

"Make sure to act natural"

"If they ask, our excuse is that we all went shopping"

"We'll meet up later, alright?"

"Right!" the others said

* * *

The guild doors open. Everyone stopped what they were doing, in this case fighting, and looked to see who it was.

"What in the world's going on here?!" a stern voice demanded

Everyone froze for it was the Fairy Queen herself, accompanied by the other six missing female wizards. Being scared, everyone tried to put everything back in order, as fast as they could. Erza sighed and made her way towards the bar followed by Lucy and the other five scattered. Their plan was now put into action.

* * *

"Hello there girls" Mira greeted the red-head and blonde

"Hello Mira" Lucy said "What or who started the fight?" she asked

"Hmm..." the she-demon said while getting a strawberry cake and milkshake for the two "Try and guess"

"Natsu" Lucy answered right off the bat

"Right" Mira exclaimed "But he wasn't the only one, Gray and Gajeel pitched in as well"

"It's understandable that Natsu would hit Gray–"

"No, no, no" Mira cut Lucy off "That's not how it happened" the two girls just looked at her "Gajeel banged Natsu's head on the table and he punched him flying and then Gray hit Natsu" she said pleased with herself for remembering.

"Wait" Erza said "I understand Natsu and Gray sharing a table but what was Gajeel doing with them?" The iron dragon slayer has been a member of Fairy Tail for quite some time but he still acted like a loner and indifferent, so sharing a table with anyone except Pantherlily was very odd.

"I don't know" Mira said "But they were whispering about something. You should ask Happy they were asking him questions earlier"

"Mirajane" the master said as he stepped out of his office "Could you come here for a minute?"

"Yes Master, I'll be right there" the called mage said as she hurried up the steps to his office. Leaving the two slightly shock girls behind.

* * *

"Erza?" Lucy spoke "You don't think that..." she trailed off but Erza seemed to have read her mind

"...that they know?" the re-equip mage continued her stamen

This is seriously serious if the idiots ever slip up; Mira could get suspicious or worst what if she finds out?

"Oh Erza, what do we do?" Lucy asked worry filled her voice

"Don't panic" Erza said "We'll talk about it with the others and even if the guys know I'll make them keep quiet. Just stick to the plan"

"Ok..." the blonde said a little relaxed

"Hey guys!" Natsu greeted them while he put his arm around Lucy which startled the blonde a bit

"So where have you two been?" Gray asked

Erza just stood up and grabbed the two now scared mages while Lucy took Happy.

"Let's go outside, shall we?" the stern and scary voice that sent chills down the spine of the three said "Lucy?"

"Right behind you" the said mage replied. The two were doing this while the others started their plan.

* * *

**That ends this chapter. Don't worry you'll find out who's Mira paired up with, in the next chapter. Please look forward to it.**

**(abby1920) *^_^***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, sorry for not updating yesterday. I had some things to do and didn't have any time. Like I said last time you'll find out who Mira is paired up with in this chapter, I apologize in advance for any and all disappointments, also to those who may not like the pairing. So here's the seventh chapter, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 7:**

_Recap:_

_After Erza stopped the fight, Mira told them who started it. Worried that the guys may know what they were doing, Erza with Lucy decided to shut the guys up while the other girls started their plan._

* * *

"Is that part of the plan?" Levy asked Lisanna gesturing towards Erza and Lucy as they took their teammates and exited the guild.

"I don't think so... maybe they've encountered a problem?" the takeover mage said "Anyway let's do our part of the plan"

"Right" The pair then signaled Wendy and Juvia.

"There's the signal" Juvia said as she traded places with Lisanna.

"Ready to go?" Lisanna asked the young dragon slayer

"Yeah" she answered "Let's go Charle". And the two mages plus cat went to find the white haired demon

* * *

Meanwhile Levy and Juvia went around looking for a certain person.

"There he is" Levy said

** Flash Back...**

"Juvia thinks she knows whose perfect for Mirajane" the water mage said with glee

"Who? who?" Levy asked excitedly. Juvia snickered building up the suspense

"Come on Juvia, tell us" Wendy said very curious

"Juvia'll give you a hint; he fought Mira during the Harvest Festival"

**End of Flash Back...**

"Hey Freed" Levy said as they approach him

"Hello Levy, Juvia" the green haired man said

"Well, well, well, look who it is, the book worm and the water girl" Bickslow, who was with Freed, said "What brings you here?"

"Freed can we talk to you? Alone?" Levy said ignoring Bickslow

"Sure" Freed said ever so calmly. The two girls pulled him away to an empty table where no one can hear what they'll be talking about

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail library (or archives), Mirajane was busy looking for some things for the master, in one of the giant bookshelves.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted

"Lisanna, Wendy and Charle" the older mage said

"Would you like some help?" Wendy asked

"If it isn't too much trouble"

"Not at all"

"This is our perfect chance" Lisanna whispered

"Yup" Wendy whispered back

"Let's do a proper job" Charle said

* * *

Outside, Erza tied Gray and Happy to a stake, while Natsu was hanging on a branch right above a floating raft by the river with Lucy waiting the order to cut the rope and send him landing on the floating transportation. The rope they've used nullifies magic so they won't be escaping anytime soon.

"I'll ask again" Erza said impatiently "What do you guys know?!"

"We don't know anything!" the boys pleaded

"Aye!" Happy agreed with the same frightened tone as the two

"Don't act so innocent" Lucy said "Mira said you guys were discussing something with Gajeel and when I asked around they said that a weird rumor spreaded among the guys about a 'girls' meeting'"

"So you better answer!" Erza said with a murderous aurora surrounding her

"Happy told us about it! Please spare us!"

"Happy!" Erza and Lucy directed their attention to the blue cat

"Sorry Erza, Lucy" Happy trying to calm the two ladies "I didn't mean to tell them about your meeting but I swear that's all we know"

The red-head and blonde looked at each other, telepathically debating whether the cat was trustworthy. Finally Lucy sighed and said "Alright Happy we believe you"

"I hope this teaches you guys a lesson" Erza said "Never mess with girl stuff"

"Aye! We're sorry" the other two pleaded

"Now could you please let us go" Gray said

"Yeah, just thinking about the raft makes my stomach turn" Natsu added

When the boys were released the girls went back to the guild.

"Hey Erza" Lucy said "Let's go and check how things are going" she whispered

"Alright, later we'll talk to Gajeel" the re-equip mage said

* * *

**Did you guess right on who'll be paired up with Mirajane? If not and if you don't like Freed and Mirajane as a couple again I apologize. For those who would be hoping it would be Laxus I'm also sorry. Truth be, told I don't really see Laxus and Mirajane together. Anyway if you like the pairing, another apology, but the romance stuffs are probably gonna happen after the next or so chapters. Like I said I'm trying my best to sort the story out and I don't have that much free time any more. **

**I apologize for everything and anything I had and will be doing that may offend you or cause you to feel irritated, annoyed or any undesirable emotions. **

**(abby1920) *^_^***


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the eighth chapter.**

**Ok I read a review from Zail, saying that my story's missing fullstops, I don't know what that is. Like I said this is my first fanfic and I've only started writing like four months ago, I'm still an amateur , so if you know what a fullstop is, could you tell me and I'll see what I can do. Anyway please enjoy and leave a review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_Recap:_

_The girls have started their plan. They've divided into three groups, while one of the groups, Erza and Lucy, 'persuaded' three idiots, to stop any and all possible interference, the other two did their parts. Let's see how they're doing._

* * *

Juvia and Levy tried talking to Freed about what he thinks of a certain white-haired bar maid. But the rune mage quickly tried to drop the conversation and get away from the two bluenettes. Unfortunately the two girls wouldn't let him escape easily.

"Come on Freed" Levy said "Just answer the question"

"I really have to go, maybe some other time" the rune mage tried

"Freed-san?" Juvia said seemingly nonchalant "Juvia is wondering why Freed-san would try to avoid the simple question?"

This made Freed flinch, not sure how to answer the water mage's question. Levy got what Juvia was getting at and added more fuel to the fire her partner started.

"Yeah" Levy said "Why won't you answer? You agreed to talk to us? And now you tell us you've got something else to do"

Freed became even more uneasy. He turned around trying to hide his face as he walked away. Strangely enough the two bluenettes didn't bother stopping him. Instead both of them had a lovely sinister smirk plastered on their faces. No wonder Mira likes match-making the two thought.

* * *

Unlike Juvia and Levy, the other group wasn't having much luck with their target. It's hard enough hiding what they were trying to do without talking to Mira. They tried getting the conversation to a specific topic; unfortunately Mira could easily change the subject without either of them noticing it. The white-haired demon left them after she found what the master asked for.

Sigh... "This is going to be harder than I thought" Lisanna said.

"Mirajane was way too slick" Wendy said

"I hope she didn't get any suspicions on what we were actually doing" Charle said

"I'm pretty sure she didn't, by the looks of things I think she had no clue about our true intentions" Lisanna assured them "Anyway, why don't we go report to the others and see what they got?"

"Sure" Wendy said cheering up a bit.

Just as they were about to stand four female mages walked through the library door.

* * *

"Hey you three" Lucy greeted as she firmly closed the door

"Have you guys got any good news?" Erza said as she sat down, knowing full well they were alone

"No we don't" Wendy said. She and Lisanna then told them how their chat with Mira went with Charle adding or commenting here and there.

"Tough luck" Levy said still with the smirk from before

"I'd like to hear you guys did better" Lisanna said almost mockingly

"As a matter of fact..." Juvia started and the two bluenettes told them their part of the story

"That's some good news" Lucy stated "Now phase one is complete why don't we move on to phase two?" she suggested

"Before that" Levy said "Why did you guys take Gray, Natsu and Happy out before?"

"Juvia is also wondering about that"

Curious eyes lingered on the two mages. With that their tale of 'teaching' the boys began. It ended with Erza saying to Lucy, "We should go and 'teach' Gajeel now" while standing up. Lucy was right behind her.

"We'll come too" Lisanna said

"No if we all go, suspicion may arise in the guild" Erza said

"It's already late in the afternoon, Gajeel might be going home now" Juvia said. This made Erza smile.

"Alright let's go and talk to him, shall we?" their leader said with an evil chuckle

* * *

**Do feel you sorry for Gajeel? I don't for some reason. Also, like in my foreword could anyone tell me what a fullstop is. Anyway I hope you guys liked it, please leave a review and look forward for the next chapter.**

**(abby1920) *^_^***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, sorry this chapter took awhile. School started last Monday and that took most of my time. Also I would like to thank Durandal II for telling me what a fullstop is, I'll try my best to make the rest of the chapters error free. Anyway we are getting closer to the end. This is the ninth chapter, please leave a review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_Recap:_

_The girls finished phase one of their scheme, now they have to shut a certain iron dragon slayer. Gray, Natsu and Happy had it easy; they only got two girls to 'teach' them. How are the seven girls going to 'teach' Gajeel? Read and find out._

* * *

Juvia was right; the iron dragon slayer was about half away from the guild while taking a short cut through the forest.

"Today was really weird." Gajeel said to his exceed beside him.

"I agree, I suggest we talk about it more with the others and get other guys in as well." Lily said

"Good idea." Gajeel told him "That's my cat for ya!" he said proudly to no one in particular.

"Not a good idea." a voice said

"Whose there!" Gajeel said as he turned around. Both dragon slayer and exceed were on full alert. Gajeel tried to get a scent but something was interfering with his nose and all he got was the scent of the forest.

"You know, you shouldn't interfere in other's business." another voice said

"You should stop and forget about it, if you know what's good for you." a third voice said, this one was demanding.

"Good for me?" Gajeel snorted "Why don't you and your friends come out and I'll show you what's good?" he cockily said.

"It doesn't matter if were outnumbered." Lily said "We'll take you guys on."

Sigh... "Boys." one of the voices said "They just don't listen."

"Tell me about it." another said

Soon Gajeel's vision spun which made him sick. He was now hanging upside down. He heard Lily yell his name and a "Let go!" came afterwards. Whoever his opponents were they thought this through. Soon a bag was put over his head and his arms and legs were tied. The ropes used were the same with Gray and Natsu. Gajeel, then felt his body hit the ground with a thud and was dragged to some place. After a few minutes he was again hanging on a tree. When the bag was removed and he could clearly see, what he saw was an angry looking red-head in front of him; behind the red-head were six other females.

"Do you still know what's good for you?" Erza asked, while she stared daggers at him.

"Where's Lily? And what do you girls want?" the dragon slayer demanded.

"Lily's here." Levy said as she held on the tied up exceed.

"Gajeel, I'm sorry." the black cat said

"Its alright." he said "I guess we both got caught."

"It was pretty easy though." Lisanna said

"I agree, I thought it would be much harder." Lucy added

"That's enough chit-chat." Erza said, which made the two girls gulped. "Now let's get down to business, Redfox." a murderous aurora filled the atmosphere

The tied up dragon slayer tried his best to look tough though his constant shaking made the girls think otherwise.

"Don't worry Gajeel we won't hurt you or Lily." Wendy said

"As long as you agree to our conditions." Levy added

"Well, let's hear them." Gajeel said

"We already know that you know that we had a meeting this morning." Erza started

"So?"

"So, we want you to forget about it."

"Why?"

"Because I say so!" Erza was getting impatient; she summoned around 20 swords and directed them at him. Gajeel and Lily are just as stubborn as the other three she thought. After several minutes of 'talking' Gajeel finally agreed to their conditions and were released. His state after that is….. (I'll leave that to your imagination). The girls left him and went to set phase two of their plan.

* * *

**That ends this chapter, what do they have in store for their targets? Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. Look forward to the next and probably last chapter.**

**Sorry if I made any errors**

**(abby1920) *^_^***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I know I said that this is probably the last chapter, well it isn't, the next one is. Anyway this is the tenth chapter, I hope its error free, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_Recap:_

_The girls have 'convinced' the iron dragon slayer to forget what he knows. And now phase two of their little plan was ready to be set in motion. What awaits the white-haired beauty?_

* * *

It was about 7:30 and most of the people at the guild had already gone home which was very unusual. But the bar maid paid no attention to this.

"I guess I could close up early today," she said out loud.

Mira was currently cleaning one of the tables when someone opened the guild doors.

"Freed?!" Mira said startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the green haired man said.

"It's alright. But what brings you here? Everyone went home already."

"I came looking for something."

"What is it? Maybe I could help you."

"I didn't quite get it, but Evergreen told me that one of Bickslow's spirits went missing."

"Oh dear," Mira knows how Bickslow treated his spirits and how those spirits behave "And you think it might be in the guild?"

"I'm not sure, but this is where I was told to search."

"Let me just put these away, I'll help you look."

"I appreciate it."

As the two started their search they didn't notice a small lacrima cam following their every move.

* * *

Now, how did Bickslow lost one of his spirits? Well he didn't. The 'Match-make Mira Team' recruited Evergreen and she told Freed a made up story so that he would go to the guild. Evergreen was also given the task of handling Bickslow and Laxus so that they won't get any suspicion on the rune mage's where about.

With the girls... they are currently at Fairy Hills.

"Evergreen did a great job," Lucy said

"She sure did," Levy added

"Alright, everyone go to your respective places, you know what you have to do and wait for further instructions," Erza ordered

"Roger!'" and everyone left except for Erza and Levy. The bluenette is to handle and watch the surveillance lacrimas and update Erza on any development. Erza of course was to make sure everything goes according to plan, a.k.a. be the boss.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the green and white- haired couple, they were looking ever where for the lost spirit that they will never find. They were about to split up to cover more ground when the lights suddenly went out.

"What's going on?!" Mira suddenly yelled.

"Maybe a power outage," Freed said

"We should go back. I don't think Bickslow's spirit is here." she said hoping to hide the fear in her voice, but failed. Freed smirked and gave a small laugh.

"What's wrong? Is Mirajane the Demon afraid?" he said jokingly.

"Humph!" Mira pouted "No I'm not!" she said crossing her arms, face getting hot. She was thankful it was dark and he couldn't see her blush. But Freed has good eyesight so he defiantly saw her blush. He thought it was cute, when he realized what he just thought, he also blushed. There was an awkward silence.

"Alright, let's head back," Freed broke the silence. Mira just nodded. Another awkward silence engulfed them as they made their way towards the exit.

* * *

**That ends this chapter thanks for reading. I tried my best sorting these last parts; if I can, I could probably make the last chapter about two or three chapters longer, but I can't (I'm not sure how to) at least you guys don't wait any longer for the ending. So the next chapter is defiantly the last chapter. Please look forward to it. Also, I'm sorry if some of the characters aren't acting like themselves. This is the best I could do. Thanks for reading.**

**(abby1920) *^_^***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, this is the eleventh and last chapter of Match-Make. It's also the longest chapter; like I said, I wasn't quite sure how to divide it right. I would like to thank everyone who read this story from start to finish and the ones who told me what was lacking and those who helped me fix the problems, thanks a lot. If it wasn't for you guys' reviews I wouldn't have had the confidence to post the entire story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_Recap:_

_The girls have finally started phase two of their plan. Mirajane and Freed now find themselves in the dark, alone in the guild, not knowing that the longer they stay the further they fall into the girls' scheme and probably in each other's hearts._

* * *

"Did you see that Erza," Levy said excitedly pointing at the screen.

"Yes I did," the armored mage said a huge smile on her lips.

"Juvia knew they would make a great couple," the water mage's voice sounded through the speakers of their communication device.

"Good work you two," the red head said through the small mic attached to an earpiece.

"Thanks Erza-san." the sky maiden said through hers.

"It was easy cutting the power off." The exceed said added.

"Now they're trying to leave." Levy said

"Don't worry, Lucy, Juvia, you guys know what to do," And the two nodded with a yes.

The water mage was outside, behind the guild. Soon it started to rain getting harder and harder, who do you think is responsible for that?

"Good, Lucy?" Erza, giving the orders asked.

Lucy was also outside, "All doors and windows are lock, I also have the keys with me," the blonde reported.

"Excellent," Erza exclaimed, obviously enjoying herself "Now Lucy, Wendy, Charle go to your next locations, Juvia make sure it keeps raining."

"Roger," all the girls said

"Levy how're the victims?" Erza asked, she is enjoying herself too much.

Levy sweat dropped at the word 'victim' but answered just the same. "They're now trying to open the doors."

* * *

"That's strange," Freed said "I was sure they were open."

"Are you sure that you didn't lock them by accident when you came in?" Mira asked, worriedly. They both tried the doors one more time until they heard the rain pouring hard on the roof.

"It sounds like its raining." Freed said

Mira looked out of the window, and indeed it was raining, a second later lightning flashed in front of her. She gave shriek. Freed covered his mouth to muffle a small laugh, he was clearly amuse to see Mirajane act like that. Mira didn't notice Freed's amusement, but her face was turning red because of the shriek she gave.

"I guess we can't get out," she said with a sigh.

"Yeah, even if we manage to get the doors open, we won't be able to go out with all the rain."

"Let's go to the counter, I think there were some flash lights there."

Mira led the way. Since it was dark, Mira tripped over a stool, which was conveniently there. Before she could fall, Freed caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Even though he was behind her, she knew that they were very close to each other and she could feel his breath near her neck as he spoke. It sent a shiver down her spine. His arm was around her waist while his other hand was holding hers. She retreated away quickly.

"Y-yes I-i'm fine," she shuttered, her face feeling hot "W-what did I trip over?"

"A stool," Freed said like nothing happened "You should put away these kinds of things." Picking it up and putting it under the nearest table

The thing is Mira did put it away at least that's what she thought. They continued their way towards the counter. Unbeknownst to them that the stool was placed there by an exceed.

"Good work Charle," whispered Wendy.

"I have to say her reaction was entertaining," the cat said. The two the scurried off quietly keeping an eye on their targets.

* * *

"That's strange," the white-haired demon said "I could've sworn that the flash lights were here."

"Hey look what I found," her green-haired companion said.

"Candles? I guess it's better than nothing."

"Well, I could only find two." he said as he lit them.

"It's not much, but at least we have light."

"I agree, but what do you suppose we do now?"

"Since the front doors are lock, why don't we look for another way out while waiting for the rain to stop?" she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan."

They started heading to the back of the guild to see if the back door was open. To their disappointment it wasn't. Next they began looking for other means to leave but had no had luck what so ever. They stopped after several hours of walking. They were back to where they started, the guild hall, and both were tired.

"It seems we're trapped," Mira sighed.

"And the rains' not subsiding in the slightest." Freed added. The rain was still pouring though the clash of lightning and thunder seemed to have ceased. Looking at the time, he noticed that it was almost midnight.

"I guess we should get some sleep while we wait for morning." Freed said

"Alright," Mira said yawning.

The two started heading to the infirmary rooms. Beds were there in case of emergency.

* * *

"Perfect," Lucy whispered to herself.

"Hey Lucy," Wendy said as she quietly approach the older girl.

"Wendy," the celestial mage said.

"Did you finish your job?" the sky maiden asked.

"Yes I did, all the rooms are locked except for one, and you?"

"We're done too; all that's left is to give Charle the signal to close the door."

"Good job guys." Levy said over their earpiece.

"Yes, everything's going smoothly so far." Erza added "How's Juvia?"

"Juvia is doing fine," the water mage said. Juvia was still outside concentrating on making the rain last. While Lucy, Wendy and Charle mess with the couple inside.

"Lisanna?" Erza asked through the mic.

"I'm fine," the take-over mage said "Elfman-nii is already asleep."

"Good, I was worried when you weren't reporting in."

"It must have been hard keeping your brother occupied." Levy said

"Not at all" Lisanna said "All I had to do was make him drink the sleeping potion, that was a bit hard though, he was a little suspicious but I manage to make him drink it, by the way how's Mira-nee and Freed?"

"They're checking the rooms now," Lucy said "Charle is on standby, Wendy and I'll give her the signal to lock the door."

* * *

"It's strange, not only are we locked in, we can't seem to open anyone of these doors." Mira said sounding tired.

"It's alright Mira," Freed said to comfort her, which surprised him as much as it surprised her "There's a few rooms left."

To their relief the next room they tried opened and both went inside. The room was probably built to accommodate one person because there was only one bed, even so it was very well kept.

"Looks like only one of us can stay here," Freed said "You can have this room, I'll look another. Will you be alright by yourself?"

"I think I could manage," Mira said hiding a small sad smile.

Freed was about to leave when a huge lightning bolt flashed, lighting the room in blinding white in less than a second, a loud clash of thunder came after it. That was really unexpected. When Freed started to open his eyes, he had held on a very frightened Mirajane. Her face was buried in his chest, his left hand holding her head protectively while his right arm was around her waist holding her close to him. Both were crouched on the floor. It took awhile for the two to realize what was happening. Quickly they backed up a bit. Their flustered faces illuminated by the candle's light on the table. The other one went out when Freed dropped it. After a few minutes, Freed pulled himself together and stood up.

"Well, I'll be leaving..." he trailed off when he heard Mira's silent sobs "Hey what's wrong?" he asked a little too gentle for him, but it felt right.

Another few minutes of silence accompanied by Mira's sobs. Freed sighed.

"Looks like I can't leave you alone after all," he said

He then carried her bridal style. She was about to say something when he put her on the bed gently and sat next to her putting her head on his chest, holding her head.

"Sleep," he said voice gentle as ever. Mira could hear loud heart beats, was it his or was it hers? She really didn't know. All she did know was that she was scared and very tired. And for some reason she felt serine and content being there with him.

"Thanks," she said softly wondering if he heard. Which he did, Freed just smiled and started stroking her smooth silky white hair, trying to calm her. Soon enough Mira fell asleep and so did Freed.

* * *

The two girls and exceed outside didn't hear anyone attempting to open the door. After awhile they heard Erza's voice.

"Quickly, you three open the door," Erza said, sounding like she had won ten year's worth of strawberry cake.

"You have to see this," Levy added with the same excited/happy tone as Erza's.

Slowly they opened the door and they peeked inside. There illuminated by the candle light were the two, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. The two tried their hardest to suppress their squeals while Charle just had a huge smile on her face. A job well done I say.

"Mission accomplished," Lucy said

"Juvia you can make the rain stop now," Levy said. And the water mage went to meet up with the three.

"Alright everyone go and get some well deserved rest, tomorrow we'll re-group and watch the video" Erza said, very pleased.

Levy turned the viewing lacrimas off. She and Erza called it a night, smiling like two high school girls that got asked on a date with their crush. Lisanna went to bed with a grin that'll last till morning. Juvia, Wendy and Charle went back to Fairy Hills, happy like the rest. Lucy took the lacrima cam with her back to her place, glad that everything went well.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, I know I said this is the last chapter but my mind may have some other plans, well that depends on how much time I have on my hands and if my imagination is willing to give me more ideas for this story (there may or may not be a notice later on about a possible sequel) or I'll make a new fanfic. I don't really know. Anyway once again thank you for reading; I'm really happy that I manage to finish this. **

**(abby1920) *^_^* **

**_Thanks for Reading... _**


End file.
